Eileen Clarke
Eileen Clarke (Nee Winston) was a character in Neighbours from Episode 21 - 15 April 1985 to Episode 691 - 28 March 1988. She was the mother of Des Clarke, or "my Desmond", as she always called him by his full name, and was a local gossip. She left Erinsborough in 1988 for a new life in England and has not been seen or heard from since. She was played by the late actress Myra DeGroot. Backstory Eileen Winston was born in 1927. She had a brother Bob Winston. In the 1950's Eileen met and married Malcolm Clarke. They had a son Des Clarke in 1956. When Des was about 2 or 3, in 1958 or 1959, Malcolm left Eileen and Des, and left Eileen to bring Des up alone. As Des got older, he started to help his mother out more. Eileen grew a reputation as a busybody, always gossiping and interfering in her "Desmond"'s life. 1985-1988 Eileen was the busybody mother of Des an d when she turned up in Erinsborough in 1985, she was flighty and gossipy. Des often used to reign his mother in for this. In 1986, she tried to find actual proof regarding the assumption that Bradley Townsend was Des's biological son due to his fling with Andrea Townsend many years before. It turned out Andrea was lying about Bradley's age. In May 1986, Eileen was tricked by Bradley's real father, Gavin McKinley, who tried to kidnap Bradley, as Gavin was an heir to his fathers fortune, providing he had a son and heir. Andrea was angry at Eileen for interfering but Des Clarke later forgave Eileen. After doing some singing lessons, and her voice being heard across Ramsay Street, Eileen returned to Perth. In January 1988, Eileen and Mrs Mangel watched as Madge Ramsay crashed into a water station in Ramsay Street and it caused water to spray everywhere. She was about to remarry Malcolm again. In February 1988 Malcolm felt she would never change so shot through. Eileen was knocked for six. She started having health problems due to stress. This once feisty lady even became addicted to tranquillisers. Sally Wells helped her overcome the addiction. In March 1988, Eileen was even more devastated when Daphne died in a car accident. She attended her funeral. In May 1988, Eileen decided to go on a European tour. She never returned to Erinsborough. Eileen later settled in England, and fell in love there and married. As of 2018, it is uncertain what has become of Eileen. She would be 91 now. Memorable info Birthday: 1927 Full Name: Eileen Clarke Family Siblings Bob Winston Spouse Malcolm Clarke (c1955-??), Unknown Man (c1989-) Children Des Clarke (1956) Grandchildren Jamie Clarke See also *Eileen Clarke - List of appearances *Clarke Family Tree Gallery 394-2.png|Eileen with baby clothes for the future Jamie Clarke in Episode 394 - 27 November 1986 456-5.png|Eileen with Mike Young in Episode 456 - 30 March 1987. 462-17.png|Eileen in Episode 462 - 7 April 1987. 470-10.png|Eileen in Episode 470 - 17 April 1987. clarkes.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:Clarke family. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:Pensioners. Category:Coffee shop assistants. Category:1927 births.